Prison to Love
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Kagome thinks about the man that she loves, as she stares out he prison window. Can be consider a prequel to Their Kind of Love


~Prison to Love~

Kagome looked out the small window slightly above her and leaned against the walls of her hell, dirtying her already filth nun uniform. She was a Mother. A Mother that left to save her love ones at the Vatican. She has been in this place for only about a month though it feels so much longer, like years or even forever.

How were Esther and Abel doing? How was Ion? Was Lady Caterina doing well? Was Seth still annoying Ion? Kagome closed her eyes at the thought of the last person she missed the most. Father Tres. Kagome wouldn't waste her energy, breath, and time to try and lie that she didn't love the "machine" of a man. She didn't know what it was but there was something about him that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. But Kagome knew that he didn't feel the same. His loyalty was in Lady Catherina's hands. To Tres, Kagome was only an ally to help protect his lady. Nothing more.

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She didn't to look to need to know who it was. He always came alone. Her cell door slide open and a twisted chuckle came from the man, if she could even call him that. "Are you thinking about those Vatican weaklings again?" Kagome didn't bother to look at him.

"Yes I was. They're not weaklings either, Naraku. They are far stronger then you will ever be." A growl came from the half demon and he sharply turned the woman's head by her chin to face him. His red eyes stared into her dull dark blue eyes.

"Remember this priestess. You are the one who left them to save them from my hands. I can still kill them if I wanted to." Kagome slapped his hand away causing the chains that were connected to her collar and the brick wall to rattle violently.

"You should remember this, _Onigumo. _If you ever do kill them, then you will only kill me too. And that means that you'll never get the jewel, not that you ever will." The male's red eyes flashed dangerously. A sound of flesh meeting flesh loudly ringed though out the empty dark halls. Naraku growled as the woman who he most despised still stood her ground, even after each torture he performed on her.

He turned and walked out of the cell, slamming the cage behind him and sealing the giant iron door soon after. Kagome watched him go before rubbing her aching cheek. That man was a coward. He used others' hearts and feeling to get what he wanted, and in the end the victims die. Kagome stood on her tip toes and touched the other pair of bars that kept her here.

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. That monster wouldn't have the pleasure of having her tears. The priestess slid to the ground with her back against the hard, cold wall. Will she be freed from this nightmare anytime soon, like those old fairytales that she was told when she was younger. About how a suffering princesses would be rescue by a brave knight and lived happily ever after. But in this world, those dreams don't ever come true. She knew that. Kagome pressed her cross between her icy cold hands and prayed for her dear ones to move on and forget about her.

A series of loud bangs made the praying woman almost jump out of her skin. She rose to her feet and pressed herself even farther against the wall, ready for whatever was running in her direction. The iron door was blown off, causing Kagome to close her eyes. She opened them slowly just as her savior came out of the clearing dust.

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth and her body started to shake. It couldn't be. "Tres?" The male quickly and silently moved in front of the woman. Her crushed her body to his and broken off the collar around her neck. Before Kagome could get out another word, the male threw her over his shoulder, his hand almost on top of her butt, and started to run out of the cell. A few minor demons attempted to attack them on the way out but were instead met with bullets to the face and the heart. Kagome's vision and hearing started to go out, and soon she was unconscious from lack of food, water, and proper sleep.

As the two reached the giant wooden front doors, a half bloody and broken Naraku stood in the middle of their path, a pistol shaking in his bloody hand. "Put that woman down or I'll kill you. She is mine."

Tres fired two bullets to the half demon's legs causing the evil man to fall to his knees. Naraku looked up, only to find one of Tres's guns point blank in the middle of his face. In his usual monotone voice, Tres spoke.

"Negative. She is not yours. She is mine. You have caused her damage, which is an unforgiveable act." A final bang went off and Naraku fell to the floor, dead and bleeding. Tres walked out of the castle and into the surrounding forest. Half an hour into the six hour travel, Kagome spoke while just waking up. She was still over Tres's broad shoulder.

"Um Tres? Why did you save me exactly? You didn't have to. And what about Lady Catherina?" Kagome then found herself pressed against Tres, their chests pressed tightly together and Kagome's feet off the ground. Kagome really wished that she didn't have the large breasts that she did; they were really starting to hurt from the closeness. That train of thought disappeared as soon as Tres's lips covered hers.

Kagome wrapped her legs around the young man's waist and automatically started to move her lips with his. She moaned when Tres's tongue focused her mouth open to do battle with her. After several minutes, the two broke apart and touched their foreheads together. Kagome's face was red, her mouth bruised, her body weak, and her breath was gone. Her body melted when she felt her love's mouth started to suck on her neck, claiming it as his. "T-Tres?"

Tres whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you which makes you mine. You are not anyone else's. Not now or ever. You shall not cry or die as long as you are mine. And Lady Catherina found the castle and told me, so she knows that I went to save you. No more questions. Understood?"

Kagome lost her voice so she nodded. The new couple shared a brief kiss before Tres fixed Kagome so that he was carrying her bridal style and they were on their way. Kagome cuddled herself deep into Tres's- her Tres's-warm chest. She went from being imprison to being loved. She closed her eyes to get the sleep that she lost and deserved. Before she entered the realm of dreams, she whispered, "I love you too. That makes you mine." The last thing she saw was Tres smiling and kissing the top of her head.


End file.
